Czech 2.liga
|champion= HC Tábor, HC Frýdek-Místek |website= http://www.hokejportal.cz/cesko/nizsi-ligy/clanky/ }} The 2. národní hokejová liga (Second National Hockey League) is the third-level ice hockey league in the Czech Republic under the First National Hockey League. It began in 1993. Format From 1993 to 2001 the league was divided into the Western and Eastern divisions. Since the 2001/2002 season the current division to Western, Central and Eastern applies, with the exception of the 2008/2009 season when the Central Division was incorporated into the Western Division. From the 1996/1997 season the play-offs were introduced, they were joint for both divisions. From 1999 to 2001 the Western and Eastern division had separate play-offs. From the 2001/2002 season the Western and Central divisions have joint play-offs, while the Eastern Division has separate play-offs. For the 2009/2010 season, 33 teams are divided into the Western, Central and Eastern divisions. Winners of the league play-offs play a qualification round robin with the worst teams from the Czech 1.liga. The league has shrunk down to just 2 divisions and 28 teams, with 17 playing in the Western division and 11 in the Eastern, for the 2013/14 season. Since the 2014/15 season, the winners of the Western and Eastern division play-offs face each other in a best-of-7 series. The winner directly advances to the First League, without having to play the qualification series. The last placed team in each division at the end of regular season will be directly relegated to the regional championship. 2014-15 teams | |} Champions * 1993-94 IHC Písek and HC ZVVZ Milevsko * 1994-95 HC Karlovy Vary and SK Horácká Slavia Třebíč * 1995-96 HC Příbram, HC Milevsko and SK Horácká Slavia Třebíč * 1996-97 HC Znojmo and SK Horácká Slavia Třebíč * 1997-98 SK Kadaň and HC Šumperk * 1998-99 HC Slovan Ústí nad Labem and HC Šumperk * 1999-00 HC Slovan Ústí nad Labem and HC Ytong Brno * 2000-01 BK Mladá Boleslav, HC Baník Most and HC Nový Jičín * 2001-02 BK Mladá Boleslav, HC Baník Most and HC Orlová * 2002-03 HC Benátky nad Jizerou, HC Baník Most and HC Olomouc * 2003-04 HC Baník Most, HC Vajgar Jindřichův Hradec and HC Sareza Ostrava * 2004-05 HC Vajgar Jindřichův Hradec, HC Rebel Havlíčkův Brod and HC Prostějov * 2005-06 HC Rebel Havlíčkův Brod, IHC Písek and VSK Technika Brno * 2006-07 HC Vrchlabí, HC Most and HC Šumperk * 2007-08 VSK Technika Brno, HC Chrudim and HC Benátky nad Jizerou * 2008-09 Hokej Šumperk 2003, HC Tábor and HC ZVVZ Milevsko * 2009-10 HC Bobři Valašské Meziříčí, HC Stadion Litoměřice and IHC Písek * 2010-11 KLH Vajgar Jindřichův Hradec, HC Baník Most and Salith Šumperk * 2011-12 HC Klášterec nad Ohří, SHK Hodonín and HC AZ Havířov 2010 * 2012-13 HC Tábor, VSK Technika and HC AZ Havířov 2010 * 2013-14 HC Baník Sokolov and LHK Jestřábi Prostějov * 2014-15 HC Baník Sokolov and HC ZUBR Přerov * 2015-16 HC Tábor and HC Frýdek-Místek External links * http://www.hokej.cz * http://hokej.idnes.cz Category:Ice hockey leagues